


911 "What's your emergency?"

by LightsOut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Relationship(s), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's ex-wife, Pepper, is getting married but before she does she's determined to push Tony in the right direction with some help from their friends. </p>
<p>Tony and Steve insist that they are both 'just friends' but their friends know better. Their friends are determined that it's time for them to admit their real feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

Tony was the only one in the garage so he jumped when someone cleared their throat behind him and he almost hit his head of the bottom of the car. He slid out carefully from underneath and found himself looking up into the incredible silver-blue eyes of the hottest fireman in existence. Tony scrambled to his feet, wiped his grease covered hands on his jeans and smiled.

Tony patted the hood of the car, “She’s almost fixed Steve.”

Steve smiled slightly, “Thank you Tony. I was afraid that it was going to be a lost cause.”

“A lost cause? In my garage? Never.”

Steve chuckled, “That’s reassuring. How much longer do you think it will take?”

Tony shrugged, “Another couple of days at least.”

Steve sighed, “Yeah, that’s what I figured. Well, I’d better get going. Groceries aren’t going to buy themselves.”

Tony laughed, “Yeah, see you later Steve.”

Steve nodded and when he was gone Tony collapsed onto his stool by his cluttered desk and sighed. Out loud he told himself, “Alright Tony, that wasn’t too embarrassing. You managed to have an entire conversation without blushing or saying something inappropriate. I’d say that’s progress.”

Pepper interrupted, “Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness Tony.”

Tony blushed and said, “People need to stop sneaking up on me.”

Pepper, Tony’s ex-wife and best friend, was standing in the doorway wearing a pristine cream suit. Tony gestured to his own filthy jeans and AC/DC t-shirt, “I’d hug you but, I think that you would complain.”

Pepper smiled, “Thank you for being so considerate. So, who was that?”

“Steve Rogers. He’s a fire fighter.”

“Steve Rogers… isn’t he on this year’s charity calendar?”

Tony gave a vague response. It was June and Tony still had the calendar on January at home because that was the picture of Steve dressed in his work trousers with no shirt. He’d also bought another copy of the calendar for his private office at the garage

He changed the subject, “What can I do for you?”

Pepper passed him a slim, cream coloured envelope, “An invitation for my wedding. I didn’t want to mail it.”

Tony grinned, “Great, drunk groomsmen and you doing the electric slide.”

Pepper laughed, “No, it’s not going to be like our wedding Tony. Are you sure that you want to come?”

Tony nodded, “I wouldn’t miss it. I’m really happy for you both. Rhodey makes you happy and that’s all I want.”

She kissed his cheek, “Thank you Tony. Now, I have to go because I have a meeting with the florist.”

Tony went home after she was gone. One of the best things about owning his own business, Stark Garage, was that he could close early and nobody would complain because he was the boss. As usual his house was too quiet and he didn’t have anything edible in the fridge.

Tony called Bruce, “Hey Professor. Have you got time to bring pizza?”

Bruce answered with a sigh, “You realise that you could just go out and get these things yourself instead of using me as an errand boy.”

Tony snorted, “It wouldn’t be as fun. Besides, I figured that you could use the break.”

Bruce huffed, “I have papers to mark.”

Tony coaxed, “You can mark them here. Pepper stopped by the garage to give me the invitation to her wedding today.”

Bruce groaned, “Alright, I’ll be there in half an hour but I really do have to mark papers Tony. I don’t have time for poker or anything like that.”

“I’ll be good. Don’t forget the pizza.” Bruce showed up exactly on time and Tony fawned over the boxes in Bruce's hands, “I love you, man.”

Bruce walked past him to the kitchen, “I really hope that you’re talking to the pizza. Am I invited to the wedding?”

Tony followed him and winked, “If you don’t you can always be my plus one.”

“How did I end up with you in the divorce?”

Tony pouted, “Feeling the love, Bruce. Thanks. Steve stopped by the garage today.”

Tony pouted, “Feeling the love, Bruce. Thanks. Steve stopped by the garage today.”

“Hasn’t he figured out that you’re drawing out the job yet?”

“I am not. It’s complicated and it’s not like I’m charging him for the extra time it’s taking.”

“Just ask him out already. You’ve had a crush on him for months.”

Tony pouted, “I thought that you had papers to mark.”

Bruce smirked and started pulling them out of his bag, “Fine, if you don’t want to talk that’s okay with me.”

Tony stayed quiet for almost a full minute, “He’s probably not interested. We’re friends, sure, and we’ve known each other for a while but it’s never been anything more than that. Unfortunately. Besides, I have no intentions of ruining a good friendship by making a move that won’t be welcomed.”

Bruce grunted, “Tony, I have papers to mark and a lesson plan to review for tomorrow because I’m teaching college students who have only a mild interest in science. Just ask him out.”

 

\-------------

 

Meanwhile, Steve was shaking his head at Clint who was sprawled out on his sofa. Clint was drunk and whining, “She’s just so… you know? She’s perfect and I just want to get my hands on those curves. She even walks likes she’s dancing and that is really hot.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Please, Clint, do not make a move on my best friend. She’ll kill you and then I’ll bring you back so that I can kill you again.”

Clint pouted and cuddled the bottle of vodka to his chest, “But she’s perfect.”

Steve tried to pull the bottle away from him, “She has also turned you down three times and banned you from taking her dance classes. Can’t you take a hint?”

Clint’s eyes welled and inwardly Steve cursed, “I love her Steve!”

Steve sighed and let Clint keep the bottle, “Then try telling her that instead of moping on my couch. Maybe that way you can get over this obsession for good. It’s unhealthy.”

Clint closed his eyes and curled up into a ball. He cooed softly, “Love her. Love her. Love her.”

Steve left him where he was and walked into his room to phone Natasha, “Nat, hey, what have you done to Clint? He’s drunk on my sofa again and I think that he’s regressing.”

Natasha replied, “He was asked me out again. Your friend really doesn’t know how to take a hint Steve.”

Steve groaned, “It’s not what you think Nat. He’s… okay, so he should be the one to tell you.”

“How did it go with Tony today?”

“Fine, it’ll be another couple of days.” Natasha hummed and Steve asked, “What? What is it Nat?”

Natasha sounded amused, “It’s just that this job seems to be taking an awfully long time Steve.”

Steve immediately defended Tony, “My car is pretty old. I’m sure that Tony is doing everything he can.”

“He’s not doing enough. When are you finally going to get together?”

“It’s not like that. We’re just friends.”

“If it helps then I have it on good authority that he feels the same way. He did buy more than one of those calendars, remember?”

Steve was blushing furiously, “Lot’s of people did. It was for a really good cause.”

Natasha was laughing hard, “Don’t be such a wimp Steve. When he finally releases your car you should just ask him out. At least that way you’ll get an answer.”

Steve heard Clint fall off his couch in the other room, “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	2. False Start

Two days later Steve was back at the garage and Tony was telling him that his car was all fixed. Steve smiled gratefully, “This will make getting to work much easier. Thanks Tony.”

Tony shrugged, “I’m sorry that it took so long.”

“It was no trouble really.” Steve turned to walk away, bit his lip hard, and turned back, “Tony…”

He let the sentence drop off and Tony frowned a little bit, “Is everything okay Steve?”

Steve took a deep breath and shoved his hands into the deep pockets of his jeans to hide the trembling, “I was wondering… would you like to go out on a date? With me?”

Tony’s had to remind himself not to grin like a madman, “Yeah, I’d... that’d be good.”

Steve let out the breath he was holding, obviously relieved, “Great, well, I have your number so can I call you tonight?”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, that would be great.”

Steve pulled away in his car and as soon as he was gone Tony pulled out his phone and called Pepper since that Bruce was in the middle of teaching a class, “He did it! He actually did it?”

Pepper answered, confused, “Who did what?”

Tony sighed happily, “The sexiest man alive just asked me out.”

Pepper was deliberately obtuse, “Hugh Jackman asked you out?”

Tony almost squeaked, “We both agreed that my crush on Hugh Jackman is perfectly understandable and a good choice but no, Steve Rogers just asked me if I wanted to go out on a date with him and I said yes.”

Pepper giggled, “That’s great Tony. One question though, if he takes you someplace nice, what are you going to wear?”

Tony looked down at yet another band t-shirt and frowned, “I do own nice clothes Pepper.”

Pepper snorted, “Buy a new shirt Tony and possibly some new shoes. It will be a worthwhile investment, trust me.”

Tony hummed in agreement with her advice, “Thanks Pepper. Hey, if things go well can I bring Steve as my plus one to your wedding?”

 

\------------

 

As soon as Steve pulled up at the fire station he hunted down Clint, “I did it and he said yes.”

Clint frowned, “Did what?”

Steve leaned against the wall with a dreamy smile on his face, “I asked out Tony Stark and he said yes. We’re going to go out on a date together.”

Clint grunted, “Stark’s hot. I can’t believe that you actually asked him. A week ago you couldn’t have recited the alphabet in front of him.”

Steve gave a dreamy sigh, “He’s so handsome.”

Clint smirked, “Well, at least you’re actually getting somewhere with your crush.”

Steve straightened, “Oh yeah, I should call Nat. She’ll have some good suggestions for where I can take Tony on our date.”

Clint flinched and made himself scarce as Steve pulled out his phone and dialled her number, “Nat, I asked out Tony and he said yes. Now I need ideas for where I can take him.”

Natasha sniggered, “Hang on Steve, I’ll just take you off speakerphone. Okay, class, why don’t you take a quick break.”

Once she was off speakerphone Steve hissed, “I can’t believe that you just did that.”

Natasha laughed, “Relax Captain America.”

Steve blushed at the nickname, “I thought that we had an agreement about that.”

Natasha laughed again, “Okay, well, Tony strikes me as a pretty casual guy but I bet that he would look smoking hot if he was dressed up so taking him to a decent restaurant is completely necessary. For the first date you should definitely take him to dinner. Save dancing for a future date Steve and trust me, there will be future dates. If you don’t screw the first one.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Your faith in me is overwhelming Nat, but thanks. I told him that I’d call him with details tonight. I can totally make reservations. Do you think that he’d like Italian?”

Natasha’s answer was quick, “Ask him, not me. Aren’t you supposed to be at work right now?”

Steve looked around the empty room guiltily, “Um, I am.”

Natasha scolded, “If you get caught talking to me at work Chief Fury will skin you alive. Get off the phone and do some work.”

Steve grinned, “Love you too, Nat. I’ll talk to you later.”

Waiting until six o’clock that evening, an hour after Tony’s garage was officially closed for the day, was agony but Steve managed to wait it out. Steve called him, “Hey, Tony.”

Tony smiled, “Hey Steve.” After a moment of awkward silence Tony said, “I’m glad that you called.”

Steve answered, “Well, I did say that I would. I was wondering if you’re free this Saturday. Do you like Italian?”

Tony danced a little bit on the spot, “Yeah, I’m free on Saturday and I love Italian food. Are you thinking about Antonio’s in the middle of town?”

“Yeah, is that alright with you?”

“It’s fine. So is this the sort of thing where you pick me up or is it the other way around. Or we could meet at the restaurant if you wanted to.”

Steve smiled, there was something reassuring about Tony’s nervous rambling. Steve told him, “Whatever you’re comfortable with is fine. I don’t mind picking you up from your house. You did a great job on my car by the way.”

Tony took a deep breath, “Go ahead and pick me up.”

Steve couldn’t stop smiling, “Great, so, I’ll pick you up on Saturday then. Tony, I’m looking forward to it.”

Tony replied, “Me too Steve.”

They just couldn’t catch a break. Steve had shown up on Tony’s doorstep dressed in a crisp white shirt with black slacks. Tony had bought a black silk shirt and black slacks at Pepper’s insistence which made him look quite good. That was when Steve’s phone had started to ring.

Steve apologised to Tony before he answered it, “Hello?”

Fury’s voice barked down the phone, “There’s a fire on Main Street. Get your ass down here now, Rogers.”

Steve ran a hand through his perfect hair, “Sorry Tony. Emergency call. There’s a fire on Main Street. I’ll call you later, okay?”

Steve ran out of the car and jumped into the driver’s seat to go and save lives. Tony was both charmed and infuriated by Steve’s actions and then he was worried about Steve’s safety. He closed the door when he realised that it was cold and he went inside to call Pepper.

Pepper answered, “What’s wrong?”

“There was an emergency call. Apparently there is a fire on Main Street so he went to go and save lives.”

Pepper cooed, “Aww, that’s so heroic. Bad timing though. Do you want me to come around? We can make margaritas and watch those super hero movies that you like so much.”

Tony was tempted, “Don’t you have plans with Rhodey?”

Pepper answered, “Nothing that I can’t cancel if you need me Tony.”

Tony was touched by the offer, “Go out with Rhodey. I’ll call Bruce and see if he has plans.”

Before Pepper hung up she told him, “Don’t worry Tony. Steve’s very good at his job.”

Tony called Bruce immediately, “Steve went to go and save lives. Do you want to come around and drink beer?”

What Tony was really saying was that he didn’t want to be alone and he was actually freaking out. Bruce understood Tony after so many years so he answered immediately, “I’ll bring Doritos and more beer. See you in a bit.”

Bruce got there as soon as he could. Tony had unbuttoned the top of his shirt and he’d run his hands through his hair so many times that it was a mess. He had the local news on the radio and he was frustrated with the lack of updates about the fire. Bruce left the radio on although he frowned at it and he handed Tony a beer.

Tony gave him a grateful smile, “Thanks Bruce.”

Bruce sat on the stool next to him, “So, how was it going before the call?”

Tony sighed, “Really good. He looked great and he was sweet. We barely said more than a few words to each other before his phone started to ring. I hope that he’s okay.”

Bruce opened the large bag of Doritos, “He’ll be fine. He’s good at his job Tony. You’ll get another chance for a first date.”

Tony nodded, “I know. Can we just talk about something else for a bit?”


	3. Brunch

Tony was falling asleep on the couch when his phone buzzed. Bruce already asleep at an awkward angle in the armchair so Tony walked into the kitchen and checked the text.

Steve: _Sorry._

Tony was sleepily buzzed from the beer so he texted back without hesitation: _Are you okay?_

_Yeah, I’m fine and so is everyone else. No casualties, thank god. Sorry I had to leave like that._

_It’s alright. I get it. Good job._

_Team effort. Did I wake you?_

_Nope, still awake so far. Are you tired?_

_Yeah, sorry. Can I call you tomorrow? Or meet you for breakfast at Darcy’s?_

_Yeah, but can we make it brunch at eleven?_

_That’s fine. Goodnight Tony. See you tomorrow._

Tony went back into the living room and Bruce opened his eyes, “I thought that you were supposed to stop me from falling asleep in this thing.”

Tony smiled, “Yeah, sorry. Go and crash in the guest room. Steve just texted me. He’s fine. We’re having brunch tomorrow.”

Bruce grunted and pulled himself up out of the chair, “I told you that he’d be alright. ‘Night Tony.”

Tony woke up blissfully hangover free and he was on his second cup of coffee before Bruce shuffled into the room looking grumpy. Tony grinned, knowing better than to speak right away, and Bruce just pushed past him to get to the coffee maker. Tony patted him on the back and retrieved his toast.

It took half a cup of coffee but eventually Bruce said, “I thought that you had plans for brunch?”

Tony scoffed, “That’s still two hours away. I bet that you’re glad it’s Sunday.”

Bruce grunted, “Yeah, well, some of us have to work with people instead of machines but it doesn’t mean that we have to be happy about it.”

Tony chuckled, “You love moulding the minds of the future.”

Bruce grunted, “That doesn’t always mean that I like the minds. God, I feel ten years older than I am.”

Tony patted him on the back, “You just need a break, Hulk.”

Bruce glared, “I thought that we’d discussed the nickname thing, Iron Man.”

Tony grinned, “Hulk is cool. Not as cool as mine but still, not bad.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Whatever, Tony. I’m going home. Are you going to be alright?”

Tony nodded, “Thanks for coming over Bruce.”

Bruce shrugged and left the room with his coffee, “It’s fine Tony. It’s not like I had other plans.”

When Bruce had gone upstairs Tony shook his head. Bruce didn’t really date after the last girl who’d broken his heart. Tony just hoped that Bruce found someone who wouldn’t make him miserable. Tony dumped his dirty dishes in the sink where he would get to them eventually.

It wasn’t the first date he’d imagined but brunch was fine. Brunch was good even. It was casual and Tony was totally fine with casual. That being said, it still took him ten minutes to actual get out of the car. Luckily he’d arrived early so he could spare the minutes. **Darcy’s** was one of the only paces open so early and they made the best breakfasts.

Tony was still five minutes early when he walked through the doors so he snagged a table by the window and he ordered orange juice since that he didn’t want to get the shakes from too much coffee. Steve showed up exactly on time, a recurring habit, and Tony waved him over nervously. Steve looked both relieved and slightly nervous but he hugged Tony briefly when he was close enough. Tony smiled and when they sat down Tony said, “You look good Steve.”

Steve gave him a lop-sided grin, “Actually I look tired but thank you. You look really good Tony.”

Tony was wearing one of his nicer band shirts with an abstract silver printed logo on the front and his cleanest pair of jeans, “Thanks.”

“I’m sorry about last night.”

Tony smiled, just glad that Steve was alright (and everyone else of course), “You don’t need to keep apologising Steve. It’s a great thing that you do Captain Rogers.”

Steve blushed, “I just want to help. So, what would you like to eat?”

Tony came to three conclusions. The first was that Steve was amazing. The second was that Steve was almost too nice when he offered one of his pancakes to one of the children at the next table after they’d dropped one of theirs. The third was that Tony never wanted their brunch date to end.

Unfortunately it had to. Steve looked at his watch and sighed, “I’ve got to go.”

Tony resisted the urge to pout, “Oh, well…”

Steve reached for his wallet, “I’m sorry Tony but, my best friend is expecting me for dinner. She won’t visit her parents unless I’m there as a buffer between them and I’ve had to cancel three times lately. This was really nice. I would really like the opportunity to try and take you to dinner again.”

Tony relaxed, “Alright, how about Friday unless you’re free earlier than that?”

Steve thought about it. Friday was usually poker night with Natasha and Wednesday was when Clint came over for dinner. Apart from that, “What about Tuesday? It’s usually pretty quiet at the beginning of the week.”

Tony smiled, “Tuesday is fine.”

“Great, should I pick you up again?”

“I’d like that.”

Steve gave him another quick hug before he headed for the door and Tony shook his head when he saw that Steve had paid for their entire breakfast. He was about to stand and leave himself when Pepper and Rhodey sat down at his table.

Tony smirked at them both, “Eavesdropping is rude?”

Pepper smiled innocently, “Oh, Tony, you’re so paranoid. We only just got here. Who was that?”

“You know who that was. Are you going to let your fiancée talk to me like that?”

Rhodey shrugged, “I can’t stop her and you married her first.”

Pepper smiled at them both, “Yes, you both have excellent taste. So, did Steve make up for cancelling your date?”

“We’re going out on Tuesday.”

“Did he ask you?”

“Yes, if you need to know. Have you two eaten yet or can I buy you dinner?”

Rhodey shook his head, “No need. We just wanted to say hello and Pepper is meeting her mother.”

Tony cringed and smiled, “Well, that’s a sign for me to leave.”

Tony slipped out quickly. He wasn’t on bad terms with Pepper’s family but his mother definitely resented Tony and Pepper splitting up. She saw it as Tony’s fault for coming out as gay even though Pepper had told her time and time again that the split had been a mutual agreement.

Thankfully he had nicer things to think about as Steve had asked him out again.


	4. Meet the Neighbours

Steve shifted the shopping bags to one hand but his front door was opened from the inside before he could fish the key out of his pocket. He huffed in annoyance and passed half of the bags to Clint who’d opened the door. They walked into the kitchen and Steve said, “Stop breaking into my house.”

Clint protested, “You gave me a key. You won’t even give me the decency of a possible challenge.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Start putting things away. I need to get something from the car.”

Steve was pulling a ladder from the back of his car when there was a dull thud. He whirled around and winced as he realised what had happened. He’d just knocked the end of the ladder against a man who’d been trying to walk past, “Hey, I’m so sorry.”

The handsome man chuckled breathlessly and rubbed his stomach, “No problem. Do you hit all of your neighbours with ladders?”

Steve chuckled, “No, you must be special. Are you the guy who moved in next door?”

They shook hands, “Yeah, I’m Sam Wilson.”

Clint ran out of the house and threw Steve’s mobile at him, “I didn’t do anything.”

Steve scowled and answered the phone, “Hey Nat.”

“Is Clint with you?”

Clint was shaking his head furiously at Steve. Steve frowned, “What did he do?”

“He sent me roses! Roses!”

She sounded so offended but Steve had to bite back a laugh. He gave Clint a stern glare and asked, “Are you sure that they’re from him?”

“There’s a card. Tell him that if he keeps it up he won’t be able to imagine the extent of the pain.”

Steve answered solemnly, “When I see him, I’ll tell him.”

Steve ended the call and shook his head, “Clint, give it up.”

Clint pouted and then he was distracted by Sam who looked very confused. Clint gave him his best smile and purred, “Hello handsome. I’m Clint.”

Steve made a disgusted sound and Sam chuckled, “I’m Sam. I’m glad you said that because I was worried I’d lost my incredible good looks after I married my husband.”

Clint sighed, “I’m going to die alone.”

Steve snorted, “Yeah, that’s definitely going to happen if you keep going after Natasha.”

Clint grabbed the ladder and stormed back into Steve’s house. Steve apologised, “I’m sorry about him. He’s… well, he’s Clint and that’s pretty much all I can say.”

Sam laughed, “It’s no problem. He seems interesting.”

Steve scoffed, “Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure that my best friend is going to kill him.”

“My husband said that this street was going to be boring.”

Steve laughed, “Yeah, we’re not very boring around here. Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee? I promise that Clint will keep his hands to himself.”

“Sure, but I can’t stay for long.”

 

\----------

 

Tony texted Steve: _I’m bored._

_I thought that you were busy?_

_I can be both. At least when I got married I didn’t have to go dress shopping._

_She trusts you._

_I thought that an ex-wife was only supposed to show up when they wanted money._

_She’s also your best friend._

_I knew that you’d bring that up. How’s your day going?_

_Met the new neighbour. Clint embarrassed himself. I went grocery shopping._

_Sounds more exciting than my day. Am I ever going to meet Clint?_

_Not if I can help it but probably._

_I’m sure he’s not that bad._

_He’s worse._

Tony looked up as Pepper emerged in the latest dress in a long line of many, “What about this one?”

Tony smiled, “You look gorgeous.”

Pepper blushed, “Really. It’s not too simple.”

Tony shook his head, “It’s perfect. Rhodey’s a lucky man.”

She relaxed, “You both are.”

Tony chuckled, “Of course. I love you Pepper.”

She smiled, “I love you too Tony. Now, stop texting your boyfriend and go and see him. I know that you’ve been bored but I appreciate the help.”

Tony kissed her on the cheek and swept out of the room. He texted Steve to tell him that he was on his way. They’d been dating for a month and it had gone extremely well. Steve texted back to say that it was fine and Tony wondered if he’d arrive to find Steve’s friends gone or if Steve would actually introduce him.

Tony walked up to the front door and knocked after hesitating for a moment. It was thrown open by a short blonde man who scowled, “Who are you?”

Tony narrowed his eyes, “I’m Tony.”

The man looked at Tony critically, “I’m Clint. I thought that you would be taller.”

Steve pushed Clint out of the way and kissed Tony, “Hey, sorry about him.”

Tony followed Steve to the kitchen and Steve introduced Tony to the two men sitting at the table, “This is Sam and Riley. They’ve just moved in next door. This is Tony, my boyfriend.”

It was the first time he’d heard Steve use the word boyfriend. Tony liked it. Steve handed Tony a cup of coffee and Clint flopped down into one of the other chairs. The subject of the wedding didn’t come up until everyone had left and Tony was curled up on the sofa around Steve.

Steve started, “How is Pepper?”

“She’s good. I think that we found her dress today.”

“How long were you married?”

“I met her in high school so we were together for a long time but we were married for four years.”

“That’s a long time to be married.”

“Yeah. I’m glad she’s marrying Rhodey.”

Steve smiled reassuringly and kissed him, “I know.”

“Do you want to be my date for the wedding?”

“Yeah, will Pepper mind?”

“No. I just hope that she doesn’t run away with you.”

Steve chuckled, “I promise that I won’t run away with your ex-wife on her wedding day.”

“Good, because Rhodey and I have an agreement not to settle for each other and if I have to comfort him on his wedding night that could be awkward.”

Steve snorted, “Good to know.”


	5. Weddings and Resolutions

Tony stretched and smiled against his boyfriend’s chest. He licked the skin below his cheek and Steve chuckled. Tony wrapped himself tightly around his boyfriend for a moment before he rolled out of bed and Steve watched him walk, naked and confident, to the bathroom.

Steve checked the time and called out, “We have four hours to get ready.”

Tony walked back into the room with a smirk, “Well, what can we do in four hours?”

Steve grinned and sat up so that the sheets were pooled around his hips, “I can think of a few things.”

Tony crossed the room and straddled Steve. He kneaded Steve’s shoulders with his fingers and hummed happily at the red marks on his boyfriend’s skin. He trailed kisses along Steve’s jaw and murmured, “We should shower.”

“That sounds promising.”

They both grinned at each other and kissed until the door was thrown open. Clint shrieked, “Oh god! Come on, it’s nine in the morning. I thought that you’d be dressed by now. You’re not lazy enough to stay in bed, Steve.”

Tony proceeded to traumatise Clint further, “Steve is never lazy in bed.”

Clint made a gagging sound and left the room, “Hurry up. I want breakfast.”

Steve fell back against the pillows, his hands still gripping Tony’s ass, “I’m sorry.”

Tony snorted, “I swear, Clint’s just trying to get a free show.”

Steve grimaced, “That’s disturbing.”

Tony laughed and kissed Steve again, “Relax. You’re the only one I want to see naked.” Tony rolled his hips against Steve and climbed off, “Come on. We can have a nice, long shower.”

They emerged eventually to find Clint staring at Natasha who was sitting at Steve’s table drinking tea like there was nothing unusual about it. Steve just nodded once at her and grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge. Steve wasn’t going to be the one to start a conversation. As usual, Tony had no problem with taking over that role, “Good morning Romanov. Stabbed anyone lately?”

She gave him a bland smile, “Not without reason.”

Steve had his back turned to them all so he rolled his eyes. Natasha and Tony’s first meeting had not gone well but they’d reached some sort of truce between them and Steve was not going to question it. Steve handed Tony a cup of coffee and asked, “Pancakes or waffles?”

Tony pulled a face at the thought of food interfering with his coffee but he answered, “Pancakes, please. I need to check on Rhodey.”

Tony grabbed another cup of coffee and went to the guest room where Rhodey had spent the night. He opened the door and grinned, “Oh, good, you’re still here.”

Rhodey took the coffee Tony handed to him, “Do I need to remind you about your wedding?”

Tony pulled a face, “Please don’t.”

They both sat on the edge of the bed and Tony smiled, “Are you ready for this?”

Rhodey nodded, “Yeah. I’m marrying Pepper today.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Tony… thanks.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.”

Hours later they watched Rhodey promise to love Pepper forever and Tony gave the most entertaining and traumatic best man speech of all time. Then the happy couple were on their way to Italy and Tony was asleep against Steve’s shoulder in the corner of the reception.

Steve couldn’t stop smiling at the amazing man and a group of Pepper’s female cousins kept alternatively giggling and cooing over the couple. Even Pepper’s mother had been thrown by the adoring looks Steve kept giving her ex-son-in-law.

Steve gently shook Tony and whispered, “Hey, Tony, I think that we can go now.” Tony mumbled incomprehensively and Steve chuckled, “Come on, baby. Let’s go home.”

Tony opened his eyes and Steve adored how dark and intense they were, “Home?”

Steve smiled gently and tugged Tony up so that they were both standing, “Yeah, if that’s okay?”

Tony’s cautious expression melted into an earnest, adoring smile, “Yeah.”

 

\-----------

 

Clint crashed into their room again the next morning but when he saw Tony wrapped around Steve protectively as they both slept soundly he smiled and backed out of the room slowly. It was about time someone took care of Steve.

Clint locked the front door when he left and he jumped when Natasha said, “You have no manners. You’re rude and crass and you’ll hit on anything with a pulse.”

Clint shrugged sheepishly, “I also fall in love with beautiful people really easily and I can hit any target. Wait, I’m actually proud of that last one.”

Natasha almost smirked, “I don’t like you, but I like Steve. Come with me and if you even think about hitting on me I will kill you.”

Clint nodded, “Alright. Where are we going?”

Natasha took him to the Leisure Centre where she worked and stopped by some floor-to-ceiling windows that revealed a martial arts class was in session. Natasha nodded at the instructor on the other side of the glass and told Clint, “That’s Phil. He’s been interested in you for a year. He happens to be a good friend of my husband.”

Phil looked fairly nondescript with dark hair that was receding slightly and a bland smile. Hearing that someone had liked Clint for longer than five minutes threw him slightly as his personality tended to put most people off. Phil’s martial arts uniform was too loose for Clint to get an impression of the man’s body.

Clint gulped when he realised what else Natasha had said, “You’re married?”

Natasha smirked, “Yes. He’s trained to kill a man in many different ways.”

Clint took a step away from her, “Alright.” Clint turned his attention back to the class in time to see Phil grab a student and, in a fluid movement, throw him across the room. Every student clapped and Clint’s jaw dropped, “Holy shit.”

Natasha smirked, “That’s not even a signature move.”

Clint frowned, “Why are you telling me all of this?”

Natasha scowled and stepped into Clint’s space. She was all he could see as she threatened, “If you do anything with this information that will hurt Phil or anyone else I will tell my husband and we will hunt you down. Your end will not be swift or painless.” She stepped back and smiled sweetly, “Have a good day Clint.”

Clint was too shell-shocked to realise that the students from the martial arts class were leaving so when someone tapped him gently on the shoulder he jumped and almost attacked Phil who looked concerned. Phil put up his hands in surrender and asked, “Are you alright?”

Clint scrubbed a hand through his hair, “Yeah, I just… she’s fucking terrifying.”

Phil chuckled, “I would’ve thought that you’d figured that out before now.”

“I was sort of… occupied. Anyway, hi, it’s Phil? Right?”

They shook hands, “Phil Coulson and you’re Clint Barton, the archery instructor. Natasha’s told me a lot about you?”

Clint tried not to sound too worried, “Me?”

“Yes.”

Clint tried to wrap his head around it, found out that he couldn’t, gave up and asked, “Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?”

Phil bit back a pleased smile but Clint saw the corners of his lips twitch, “Yeah, I just need to get changed.”

Clint relaxed, “Yeah, I’ll just wait here.”

Phil disappeared around the corner and Clint’s phone chirped. He opened it to find a message from Natasha – when did she get his number? – and it read, _You’re welcome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D So, I'm pretty sure this is done but if you have any comments then please feel free to make them as I can always change my mind. 
> 
> My Tumblr is [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/) Feel free to check it out :)
> 
> Thanks for reading xxx


End file.
